How I Spent My Decade: Steven Hyde
by 177istaken
Summary: Are memories enough? How Hyde spent the 80's dealing with his favorite chick.


**1980**

He remembered how it felt to see her with Fez. He was sure that the girl was just kidding herself. He even made a bet with himself that she would back out of the relationship within two minutes of the new year. Her and Fez's relationship was a joke, he thought, simply laughing the pain away.

Until he had seen the way she kissed him.  
Until she had sat on his lap instead of his in the basement.  
Until he had heard her laugh at a poor attempted burn by her boyfriend.

The sight of her was becoming unbearable. But he wouldn't let the world know that.

* * *

**1981**

The girl was panting hard underneath his body, on his bed. She was beautiful, he decided. Warm, affectionate, and her body made him forget.

Just like Sam had once.

This girl, whose name he would forget in the morning, was a blessing. The way she was lovingly touching him, making him feel all the right things. And the way her face looked when she--

"Oh!"

She screamed. Loudly. And he was suddenly thankful he had finally moved out the Forman's basement and got him self a new place.

Jackie would have been proud of him.

* * *

  
**  
1982**

There was a new man in her life. She was smiling again and he knew--just by that torturous smile on her face that she had given her body to another.

She had apparently met this John fellow at a single's mixer at her new job at the news station. He was producer. It figured she would have chosen to be with a man like him.

* * *

  
**1983**

John was out her life. As much as Hyde wanted to torment her about it, a part of him felt guilty and reminded him that he had broken her once. He was finally understanding that.  
So, he strangely offered to take her to a movie instead. Surprised at her cooperation, he smiled at her.

* * *

  
**  
1984**

He and Jackie had attempted to be friends that year.  
Friends go to movies.  
Friends give each other hugs.  
Friends tell secrets.  
Friends get jealous when time isn't being spent on them.  
Friends drink together.  
Friends get drunk together.  
Friends kiss.  
Friends have sex.

It is just sex, after all. They had long been over. To feel anything but lust for her was completely crazy!

Friends, he soon learned, meant waking up alone every time this happened.

* * *

**1985**

"Morning, baby"  
He had woken up next to Rachel. She had been his girlfriend for over seven months. The beautiful red head was kind, already had breakfast prepared, and was undoubtedly in love with him.

He thanked her and returned her good morning kiss, feeling guilty as hell.

He had plans with Jackie later that night.

* * *

**1986**

"We're getting married," Eric told him. "For real this time. You and Jackie and are the best man and maid of honor"

Hyde noticed that Eric had _not_ given him a cunning look. No one had suspected a thing. Three years into their relation, and they had yet to be caught.

* * *

**1987 **

Eric was by his side. Rachel and Jackie's new boyfriend, Derek were somewhere in the crowd. His eyes however remained on the beautiful brunette in front of him. He had heard Eric's vows to Donna and God. Staring at no one else but Jackie, Hyde decided that with the right person, marriage wasn't all that bad.

.......

Later that night he realized that he had loved Rachel. The guilt he was baring grew heavier knowing that he was causing her pain...the little red head just didn't know about it. Because as he watched Jackie's naked, sleeping form, peaceful underneath the hotel bed sheets, he realized something else too.

"I love you, Jackie," he whispered, giving her forehead a kiss before leaving her alone in the hotel room.

* * *

**1988**

"He asked me to marry him," she let out one night after sinning with him, lying naked on his bed. She clearly had not heard his confession to her over a year ago. She clearly did not know that she was the reason he had broken up with a woman who had loved him unconditionally.

He merely looked at her sad expression, not wanting to, but accepting the fact that after all these years, he never truly had her heart. She had not admitted love for him him since the day they had fallen apart.

"I do love him, Steven," she explained, although he didn't understand why. They weren't in a relationship. It was as if she was asking for his blessing.

He waited a second before giving her a soft kiss again, realizing that he was stealing his last one.

"I think he makes you happy," he told her, not wanting to believe his own words. "And you've always wanted to get married, right?"

* * *

**1989**

It was the night before her wedding and they were back in a hotel room again. He was feeling her, touching her, kissing her, knowing he would never forget the things she loved. She was clutching on him tighter and closer than usual, as he thrust angrily inside of her. They had decided to go at it for hours this time, neither one of then sure if this would even continue after her last name would change in the morning.

After he finished, he had looked at her. Tears filling her eyes. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she grabbed him again, pulling him in for an embrace, as she laid them both down.

To remember her would be painful. Memories, he was realizing, weren't enough.

"Baby," he whispered, finally creating a small space between the two of them. He looked down at her once more, face stained with tears, hair messily splattered, and hoping he wasn't only ruining her life. "Please,"

He was pleading. For the first time in his life, he was pleading.

"Steven?" she asked, her arms stilled clutched around his neck as she looked up at him, utterly confused. He had taken her left hand and examined it, frowning at the ring's fine shape, and it's blinding shine. Slowly, he slid it off her ring finger.

"Steven, what are you--"

"I love you," he told her. For the first time in his life, he had witnessed Jackie Burkhart absolutely speechless. "I've never stopped."

He almost felt the urge to cry.  
She only looked at him and then at the ring he had placed on the bedside drawer beside them. She looked at him, never having seen him look so vulnerable in her life.  
He needed her to see that he was the one meant to make her happy and pissed for the rest of their lives. He had given her one more kiss and with it, all he could ever possibly give another human being.

"Please, don't marry him in the morning,"

* * *

**1990**

Maybe memories were enough. Seeing her at pep rallies, kissing her on top of daddy's car, sneaking during that one dirty summer, hearing her say 'I love you' for the very first time... Their relationship had been great then.  
She deserved the life she wanted. Children and a husband with money. All that he knew and understood about her. He was in no position to deprive her of that anymore.

But he loved her. He himself, wholeheartedly, could not see a future without her in it any longer. It might have taken him a while to see it or accept it, but Jackie Burkhart was it.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" a nurse passing by had asked him. Slightly embarrassed at the enamored face he was making at the baby through the incubator, he nodded in agreement. He had almost forgotten where he was. After hours of seeing Jackie sweat in labor pains, it was nice to finally feel at ease. He smiled again, paying mind only to the beautiful life Jackie had given him, William Burkhart Hyde, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N **- I have had this in my head for the longest time. I wanted this one shot fic to be just quick and dirty and to be honest i don't have enough time to put much detail into this, so I'm sorry for the chaotic gaps.. For that, I apologize. I have to say though, this is my favorite fic that i've created so far. This time, i did give them the future I had imagined they would have in the end. I hope you guys can see it too.

A jackie sequal is completely up to you guys :)


End file.
